St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services
History In 1961, St. Catharines was amalgamated with the adjoining Town of Merritton, Village of Port Dalhousie and Township of Grantham to form an expanded City of St. Catherines. The amalgamation included the Merritton Volunteer Fire Department, Port Dalhousie Volunteer Fire Department and the Grantham Township Fire Department, which had been formed only a few years before. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Unit numbers are in brackets after the unit assignment. Fire Station 1 - 64 Geneva St. Built 1948 :[http://www.fgft.com/?section=11&page=&id=630 Pump 1 (7)] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star-X Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1050/600/20A) (MSO#M529) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/7033801163/in/photostream Rescue 1 (14)] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway :Car 2 '''(30) - 2009 Ford Escape Hybrid : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/4009075245/in/set-72157622040176415/ '''Car 4 (3)] - 2008 GMC Savannah (Command vehicle) : TR01 - 2008 Ford Escape Hybrid (Training Div.) : (9) - 2006 Ford F250 utility/plow :(13) - 1996 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600) (Fort Garry SN #M5626 / Pierce SN#E9729) (ex-Pump 4) :(16)' - '''1995 Ford E350 / Pro-Tec rescue Fire Station 2 - 190 Linwell Rd. Built 1958 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863373985/in/set-72157622040176415/ '''Pump 2' (15)] - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (HS#3950) Fire Station 3 - 285 Pelham Rd. Built 1958 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/4009072959/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 3 (11)] - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (HS#3951) (ex-Spare, ex-Rescue 1, ex-Pump 1) :Parade - 1926 Gottfredson / Bickle Fire Station 4 - 427 Merritt St. Built 2013 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/4228739535/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 4 (36)] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#70563) (ex-Pump 6, ex-Pump 1) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864252696/in/set-72157622040176415/ Aerial 4 (27)] - 2006 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/400/20F/100' Midship Tower) (HS#4129) (ex-Aerial 6) : Unit 18(18) - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600/15F) (SN#M9059) Fire Station 5 - 145 Martindale Rd. Built 2001 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863467527/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 5 (17)] - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/20F) (SN#809230) (ex-Pump 6, ex-Pump 1, ex-Smeal demo) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864239574/in/set-72157622040176415/ Aerial 5 (26)] - 2003 Sutphen TS95 (1500/400/20F/95' Midship Tower) (HS#3821) Fire Station 6 - 465 Scott St. Built 1979 :Pump 6 (25) - 2008 Sutphen SL75 (1500/500/20F/75' Midship aerial) (SN#HS4421) (ex-Pump 4, ex-Pump 3) Assignment unknown :(19) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6559) (ex-Pump 5) :(12) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Metalfab pumper (1050/600) (SN#M98-5995) (ex-Pump 3, ex-Pump 6) Retired apparatus :(Shop #7) - 1992 International 4900 / [[Almonte] tanker (-/1500)] (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) :(Shop #21) - 1990 Pierce Dash / [[Superior] pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 1077)] :(Shop #6) - 1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 939) :(Shop #24) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Phoenix pumper (1050/750) (SN#PH-8-166) (Sold 2008) :(Shop #25) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold 2007) :(Shop #19) - 1986 International Cargostar / Anderson pumper (1050/750) (SN#CS-1250-90) :(Shop #11) - 1984 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/750) (SN#830024) :(Shop #10) - 1983 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/750) (SN#830025) :(Shop #14) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (SN#PFT-1258) :(Shop #9) - 1982 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1203) :(Shop #17) - 1981 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1139) :(Shop #15) - 1979 International Cargostar / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (Sold 2004) :1979 Chevrolet / Wayne Command unit :(Shop #20) - 1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77052) (Sold 1998) :(Shop #12) - 1976 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-537) :1976 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Lakeland Rural Municipality Volunteer Fire Cooperative) :(Shop # 7) - 1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pumper (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (Sold to Caledon Fire and Emergency Services) :(Shop #16) - 1970 Ford C / Thibault tanker (250/1500) :1968 International Cincinnati Cab / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#67040) :(Shop # 5) - 1968 International / Lafrance pumper (1050/500) :(Shop #13) - 1968 International / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario)) :(Shop #8) - 1965 International VCO200 / Marsh pumper (1050/500) (SN#G-1121) :1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5820) :1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5821) :1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5822) :(Shop #15) - 1956 Mercury M800 Big Job / Thibault 65' midship aerial (Traded in to Pierreville, 1980. Served temporarily with Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) External links *St. Catharines Fire Department *Photos of the Entire Department, current as of 10/10/09 *http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/, Photos By Kevin Mussat Station map Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Saint Catharines Saint Catharines Saint Catharines Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus